In the operation of an orderly market, buyers and sellers must have easy access to product information including price, availability and delivery terms. These needs are met by automated trading exchanges which have a central processor associated with one or more remote terminals that provide market information to members of the exchange upon request, and which permit members to make known their current inventory of available products and current product needs. In this interactive arrangement, both buyers and sellers play an active role in establishing a fair market value for various products which accurately reflects actual supply and demand information, which is available to all members. In this arrangement, a fair price is arrived at by the competition of well informed rival buyers and well informed rival sellers of the same products.